


What Did He See In Me?

by Jajamadam



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Romance, F/M, Harems, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Maids, Master/Servant, Multi, Roughness, Royalty, Triplets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-04-06 16:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19066642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jajamadam/pseuds/Jajamadam
Summary: Naruko worked as a simple maid in the palace. So when a night of passion with the prince ,who was already promised to another, came to light, she was forced to run from the palace and live a hidden life with an additional three members on the way. What is she to do when the princess is revealed to be barren and can not produce the soon to be king, a heir?  Is the complete imbalance that now haunts the royal family all her fault? FemNaruSasu FemNaruKiba and more





	1. Prolouge

I worked in the palace of the Empire since i was basically born. My mother was born here too. She was born here, she worked here and she died here. I, as her daughter, just took her place and i will more than likely end up with the same fate.

Its hard to live in a world like this but its just how the world works. If you weren't lucky enough to be born in a well off family you were bound to suffer. So i guess you could say I'm lucky in a sense?

I don't have to fight for food, or sell my body to survive. I clean and do chores and do as commanded on request like the good dog I am.

I always behave well. I never disobey the master and i listen to every word because i know what disobedience leads to so...

Why did i do it?

Why did i lay with the prince when it wasn't allowed?

Why did he pick me?

Was it all just for fun?

What did i have to offer that the princess of his arranged marriage couldn't?

Why did i do it?


	2. Family of Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I do own this fanfic.

* * *

 

Naruko remembers the day well. It was a night to remember but never did she think of the consequences which were to come with it.

Three loud cries awoke her from her thoughts from looking out the window, causing her to rise from her seat to tend to them. Three children, two boys and a little girl was the product of a silly night that she would never forget. He was always a cold man but Lord did he make her feel warm and hot. It was so passionate and dirty. She felt so unworthy to be held the way she was. How he kissed down her neck and nibbled her earlobe. He teased her little nipples that pecked on her tiny breast that he gripped and sucked on as though it was sweet sweet candy. His large strong hand wandered her body eagerly. Yes eagerly! He wanted her that night! he craved her~ but to this day she never knew why. She never viewed herself as much to look at. She was always simply dresses in the little uniform they provided. She didn't wear makeup to style her hair in any particular way. She wasn't the brightest either. She wasn't fully figured like most woman. In fact, she was still developing at age 16 so...why?

She couldn't even begin to guess the answer to that question. The young one didn't know. All she knew was that she needed to run.

It was obvious when she became pregnant. After all the next week her stomach awoke her to a metallic turning which swam up her throat. And this happened everyday. Even if she wanted to she couldn't pretend it was the child of another coworker. It was forbidden in the palace and punishable by death. Her mother was lucky to have died at birth as Naruko had heard of how torturous the punishment was. With this quickly growing bump she couldn't hide it long either. She needed to leave.

Naruko remembers how she stole seeds and food from the kitchen and garden and wrote a small note with the little education she had, keeping it it brief and simple. She felt the Prince deserved to know...not where she was going but what she was taking with her. Naruto, Boruto and Hina. Her...Their children.

Hina was her little girl. Looked just like her. Bright blue eyes and blond hair. Naruto was the same and Boruto looked just like his father. Dark blue hair and deep red dark eyes. All three of them had the birthmark of the royal family on their neck as well. Three dark commas which seemed to dance in a spiral. And neither could get away from her whisker like birthmark as each and ever once of them had it, sweetly positioned on their cheeks.

Naruko picked up her crying angels and began to lightly dance around the room in attempts to soothe them. She lived alone with them in a makeshift wooden house the butler Kiba made for her. He was the only one that knew of her location and secret. He would try, with his little salary, to buy her small treats and items for the children. With her own efforts Naruko started a small garden to help ease weight off of Kiba. He was doing so much for her and at such high risk. Through him she found out the she was now a wanted criminal for theft from the royal palace and was not welcomed in the town anymore. Prince Uchiha was livid about the situation, however, it would seem he left out the part that she was pregnant...and told no one.

After all...she guessed such an act would only bring shame up in the kingdom especially since he wed to another two or three months ago. To Princess Haruno of Belian lakes.

This made the young lady sigh which still remained drown out by the cries of her young look alikes. She had heard a lot about Princess Haruno and knew a lot about the current state of the royal palace. The princess was said to be a beauty of a unique type. She had natural baby pink hair and lovely mint green eyes. She was a strong warrior as she was trained by her war hero father and she gives off an air of gracefulness in every room she enters.

This marriage was not one of love. That was something everyone knew. It was definite that the Mistress Ino Yamanaka, the only mistress in the younger prince's harem, wasn't too pleased about this marriage for political gain. Everyone knows of her bountiful love for the Prince. He had love for her, too, one night. Any man would understand. She was tall and slim with a petite waist and long flowing blond hair matched with blue sapphire ocean eyes.

But to compare the two beauties would be unfair to the mistress.

Like putting a painted stone in competition with a gentle expensive diamond. A princess would out do a mere dancer any day.

The palace life was a complicated life. As a maid, it was easy to see. The King's harem always had fighting and arguing and the older prince's harem wasn't any better. The official wifes would have to care for the harem while performing their wifely duties and still maintaining their superiority over the mistresses of the harem and the mistresses weren't common folk either and they wouldn't idle around. They were often from established families with money and very few were commoners. It was scary when somehow one mistress would die and for some reason no one would know how are why. It was just alot.

The rest of the Imperial Palace wasn't any better. You would be a fool to not know about the current fight for the throne between the two brothers, Prince Sasuke And Itachi.

Just thinking about the palace gave Naruko a headache.

The room became silent as the littlest ones in the room began to go quiet to be placed back in their handmade cribs to sleep. The little lady sighed once again as she returned to her small seat beside the window of the small wooden home. Three rooms; a nursery, a small bedroom and a dining/ living room. An outhouse was at the back and utensils and produce for cooking were stored in a sightly larger room a ways from it. The garden was positioned right before it and not too far from the whole dwelling was a small downstream river.

This was Naruko's life now. It was simple and sweet with fresh air and freedom. It wasn't much at all. It had major inconveniences but..

Many would agree that it's better than what the world had in store for the little 4 member family as through the forest zoomed a panicked bleeding butler.


	3. His Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'a' - Thoughts  
> "a"-Speaking  
> AAA- YELLING  
> *a*- Sound

Disclaimer: i don't own Naruto...maybe that's a good thing.

A/N: I'm working on updating but it will be slow. I am sorry. I'm trying the balance quite a bit right now. Thank you for being so patient with me 🙏

* * *

Kiba still remembers the day he met her. He had just joined the royal palace servant sec as a butler as a means to support himself and the dog his father gifted him before passing. He never expected to stumble across such a beauty as a servant in the palace but it made sense at the same time. She deserved to be surrounded by jewels and gold. He was like a lovely sculpted art that needed to be viewed and her heart was warm and caring. he was drawn to her like a flame. It was nothing like he'd ever felt before. To him using mere words to describe her was like blasphemy.

They had become such close friends. She'd tell him everything and play silly pranks on him. They were often even refereed to as the dynamic trouble duo at times because of how destructive they could be together...

Together...

Kiba had always wanted more than just to stay by her side. She was so bright and on par with him. He wanted to start a family with her but so many things got in the way. The rule where servants weren't allowed to date each other was one but he often though to hell with it...they would both quit and find better jobs where they could be together or open up a bakery!

So it broke his heart to find out that wasn't even possible either. He was there of his free will but...she wasn't. This was all her life was. She was never a servant she was A SLAVE!...

This very thought made him feel like crying.

He never understood...it never made sense to him how she was always so cheerful and so bright and positive even though her freedom was being withheld from her. How she could smile so sweetly in his face and not be miserable.

Kiba couldn't leave her. Even if he couldn't have her he never planned to leave her side. He...

He loved her too much to leave her alone here. Shackled by a past she had no control over.

He'd just watch her from afar and hold his tongue. It was better than nothing. But watching makes you realize other things.

Like your'e not the only one watching.

Kiba never noticed it but everyone watched her too. Adored her...wanted to possess her..abuse her tan supple skin and suckle on her small young body.

He wasn't the only person whose heart was captured by the little light...so it was no surprise to him when that fucker put his hands on her. He dirtied her. He darkened her and filled her up with his cum.

_'That should have been me'_

He felt guilty for thinking such a perverse and dirty thought of the woman he loved so dearly but that man didn't love her. He loved the idea of her warming his bed although he had a mistress for that already. He took hold of the woman he loved and...for some reason it also felt like he took away all chances of him ever having her heart.

She was going to be a mother. They were going to kill her had they known. That's what they do to keep the secret of the dirtiness of the royal palace quiet. You're disposed of and thrown away. He couldn't let that happen. As much as he hated the children in her stomach that weren't his he would never leave her to die in such a cruel way. So when she asked him for help he thought with his heart instead of his brain. It didn't matter if he would get killed had they been caught or if they found out. He would die for the woman he loved and never betray or abandon her.

He planned it all out and it took about 3 weeks. He built the little house and started the garden. He monitored the guards closely and quietly in the night his love ran off into hiding.

They questioned him profusely over the months and sometimes would go as far as to follow him whenever he left the palace or home to try and see her. He was closest to her after all. He expected nothing less but he wouldn't say a word. He knew nothing as far as they knew. She never told him a word.

The torture they put him through was unbearable but he couldn't tell her about it. It would worry her to see the cuts and bruises and to know of the beatings and whippings he randomly had the deal with... looking into the eyes of the very monster that defiled his light and saying he didn't know where she was.

Tonight he was especially angry. Rumour has it both women are barren. Prince Sasuke had no chance of attaining the throne now. A male heir would have made him more eligible. The male heirs Naruko had birthed would have given him the edge he need and desired so desperately.

The butler was chained up tight again and beaten with leather cat-o-nine that had been dipped in alcohol and salted as though it were meat just to add burning into the mix of the torture.

Kiba's voiced echoed through out the palace walls as they began at the skin and had started hitting bone with the whip. Amongst those cries of pain was no confession useful to the young prince.

Prince Sasuke was furious by this. He cursed and screamed at the top of his lungs about it, crumpling that note the bitch had left him.

He revealed to Kiba about the note that Naruko had left behind without his knowledge and the butler's heart dropped. This was why.

She told him. That's why he was looking for her...that's why he was so angry...She..

**"She told you?"**

Sasuke paused at this statement and smirked wickedly.

_'Got you"_

Kiba bit his tongue. He had accidentally revealed when he had been denying for months. He knew something.

The monster before him became far more fierce and frightening. At that moment, Kiba was prepared to die for his heart stopped when it spoke.

**"And I thought you knew nothing~"**

He called in his men as he stared directly into Kiba's eyes.

**"Set the town on fire and everything around it till the girl is found. Set the forest,"**  Kiba flinched and began to panic a bit inside. This little action didn't go unnoticed, **" ablaze... if you ha-...Thats where she is...isn't she~?"**

Kiba wanted to scream at the top of his lungs. Tears began the flow from his eyes that he couldn't stop. His love was in danger and it was all his fault.

Sasuke's smirk widened as he changed his orders to search the forest and looked down at the poor butler with satisfaction.

**"Take this as your punishment for harbouring a** **criminal and disobeying the royal family...Kiba? was it? You're useless to me now. Kick him out. He doesn't work here anymore...oh..and report him as dead. He doesn't have much longer anyway. No one is to know of today. Keep the search private."**

The prince left the prison swiftly in anticipation. He was going to get what he wanted-No! Needed! so badly. A son.

Kiba was released and thrown out violently. He needed to find her before they do. He needed to save her! Bearing through the pain he ran to her. He needed to...despite his ringing eras and open wounds he set in his mind that he was going to save her before they found her but his mind was too far and his heart was too desperate for the order of  **"Follow Him"**  went on deaf ears.

* * *

He could not save his light.


End file.
